RageGamingVideos
RageGamingVideos is a Youtube Gaming channel run by Josh Bell also known as Rage. He is the founder of the Crew. He joined Youtube on August 15th 2010 and has been consistently uploading entertaining content for his fans ever since then. RageBanner.PNG|Rage's Banner MapstravThumb.png|Mapstravaganza PokeComment.png|Pokemon Y Nuzlocke RageSideView.PNG|Rage SideView RageLogo.PNG|Rage Logo RageSass.gif|RageSass.Gif SadRage.gif|Sad Rage RageHide.gif|Rage at Eurogamer 2013 Rage's Strong Viewer Focus The main unique draw of his channel is the focus on the viewers and community. This is evident by one of his most popular series being a minecraft building show called Quick Build Challenge 'which allows challengers to build against each other and viewers to vote on who's build was best in the comment section. Another minecraft show on his channel co-hosted by 'GenerationHollow 'is called 'Mapstravaganza. It allows viewers to show off their submitted maps and again has the same voting feature. Not only does he do this is in minecraft but he does a similar thing in portal 2 with his Fan Chamber Reviews series. His playthroughs are based on heavy user interactivity and involvement such as allowing viewers to name things in the game, vote or making choices for him. A good Examples of this is The Pokemon Y Nuzlocke playthrough and the attachment viewers had with each Pokemon. The comment section full of novelty accounts is proof enough of that. Rage is constantly talking to fans and answering their questions. He values viewer generated content like fan art, animations, songs and fan fictions. From allowing contestants on shows like Pro Trials, Redstone Rumble and Tunnel of terror to allowing users to build on his Hardcore Server Survival map, do 'Weekly builds' on his shows or be curators of areas in Fish Spider Industries, Rage has proven time and time again that it's all about the viewers and he knows how to get them involved. Commentary Styling (English Failure / We'll Cut That Out) One of the things Rage is known for is his unique commentary styling in which he fails to be able to speak English. In his videos Rage consistently distracts himself with his strange tangents or ramblings. Rage has been able to laugh this off or just roll with it. His inability to talk seems to often amuse him. It even created several running jokes such as "English Failure." being a thing he says when he misspeaks or "We'll cut that out." when he says something strange or inappropriate. Rage's style of speaking in his videos possibly stems from running out of things to say while building in his series Quick Build Challenge''' or just the need to constantly be speaking while watching contestants build. What ever it may be, the rambling and tangents are something his community of fans have grown to love and some may argue that it is more interesting to listen to the ramblings of a madman than to listen to some boring sane individual. '''The Intro (Part of The Entertainment) You can't think about Rage without thinking of his signature long introduction. It has become a staple of his videos. Rage's intros tend to be extremely long and filled with strange random tangents that either have nothing to do with the video, don't make sense or don't properly introduce anything. The intros seem to be the longest on Mapstravaganza possibly because in this series he has a co-host, GenerationHollow. The Intro is either extended due to Rage deliberately trying to annoy Hollow by padding out the show with nonsense or due to the fact that Hollow is there to contest the things he says causing Rage to defend what he said. After much criticism by Rage's fans and Hollow about the length of the intros, Rage declared that it was "Part of The Entertainment" which has become a reoccurring phrase. The fandom seems to slightly disagree with one another about whether the intros are part of the entertainment or not. Some say they skip the intros and find them annoying while the major majority of the fans enjoy the intro, find them hilarious and say that they are the best part of the videos and one of the reasons they watch Rage. The Puns Rage is also known for making a lot of "puns" if you can call them that. His use of word play is often used to annoy Hollow on Mapstravaganza and as Rage has pointed out before, even the name of the show is a pun. The most common pun he uses is saying "Ship just got real" when they look at a map that has a ship on it. Socially Awkward Another character trait that Rage posses is that he is awkward in social situations. During many Quick Builds he has told stories of these many awkward events that eventually led to them being animated in a series called "Awkward Animations" created by SteveAnimates and posted to Rage's channel. Timothy In earlier videos, Rage often found it amusing to randomly address the audience by a specific name in order to freak them out. For example, If he were to randomly say something along the lines of 'Especially you, Jim!' then anyone named Jim would freak out as if Rage magically knew them. Rage began using the name 'Timothy' a lot until that was that only name he'd use when talking to or insulting the audience. Overtime Timothy devolved into a fictional viewer or character whom Rage could insult and blame everything on. He described Timothy as the worst possible human and famously said, in a line that went down in Rage history, 'Timothy doesn't get the bitches'. It has become a known reference among the fandom to hate Timothy and blame things on him. Absolutely Flawless When admiring his own work or approving of others, Rage tends to sing 'Absolutely Flawless' by George Micheal. This was most likely started because he genuinely said that something was absolutely flawless then remembered it was a song lyric, sang it, continued doing this in other videos and now whenever Rage wants to call something flawless he is always mentally reminded to sing Absolutely Flawless. The phrase is often said throughout the community not only to make the reference but also to actually compliment something. List of MineCraft Series: * Original Minecraft / Rage Mesa * Minecraft Survival with Hollow * It's Better Together * Quick Build Challenge * Fish Spider Industries * Mapstravaganza * Awkward Animations * Minecraft Hardcore Server Survival * Pro Trials * Redstone Rumble * The Minecraft Game Show * Tunnel of Terror List of Other Gaming Series: * Portal 2 Fan Chamber Reviews * Half Life * Worth The? * How Does one? * Game Dev Tycoon * The Crew's Rap Battles * Fourced Reviews * The Walking Dead * The Walking Dead S2 * Don't Question It * Pokemon Y Nuzlocke * Among The Sleep * Plague inc * DayZ Files * Rage and Mini Rage Play * Cities Skylines * Binding of Issac Rebirth * Hearthstone Trivia: *Rage is left handed. We know this from a video of him signing autographs at Eurogamer 2014 . Category:Crew Members Category:Person